ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
2312
2312 '''is the twenty-fifth episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars and the fifth episode in the second season. Plot Dimension 23 is seen in a post-apocalyptic state. Buildings are destroyed and civilization is at an all-time low. Ben of this dimension is waking up inside his mansion, ready to meet and greet fans for the sequel of his movie, Ben 23: Secret of the Hero Watch. He gets his formal clothes on, and calls his directors, but they do not answer. Thinking that they are asleep, Ben decides to get ready by putting on his formal attire. He reaches for the blinds to his room, but is not happy at what he sees. Ben 23 is concerned, asking what the heck happened to the town. Suddenly, Will Harangue of this dimension, who actually likes and is an advisor for Ben, called him and stated that a young boy from Dimension 12, an ageless dimension that has been inhabited by Computron's Minions, has taken over their world and is going to destroy all humans who stand in his way. Ben 23 demands to know his name, and this child is known as Billy Billions. Ben remembers and notes that his dimensional counterpart told him about the villain during one of their training sessions. Will tells Ben to go and find Billions, and call his team for any help. He listens and goes out, activating the Omnitrix along the way. Billy is seen with tons of his robots, destroying valuable cities in the process. Just as he was about to crush a huge traffic line, a young man that looks like Ben 23 jumps in front of Billy, halting his march. Billy laughs at the man, asking him what he is going to do, as he is a mere human. The man slides his shirt sleeve, revealing a blue and gold Biomnitrix. Laughing, the man yells out his name; Ben 23,000, and transforms into Copy Copy, duplicating himself to the amount of the Dimension 12 robots. He gets his other clones to push the cars out of the way, and uses the Echo Chamber on the robots. They start to malfunction and power down, and Billy flies away before they self destruct. Ben 23,000 reverts and brushes off his shirt, knowing that he must seek his younger self for help in fighting the armada. Meanwhile, Ben of the main dimension is riding in the Tenn-Speed, ready to head to a party at Madison Tech. However, he gets a holo-message from his dimensional counterpart. Ben 23 says that he needs Ben's help to protect his dimension from Billy Billions. Ben is quite irritated, saying that he has been looking forward to the Spring Break party for a long time. 23 looks at him angrily, and Ben begrudgingly says that he will come and help. The Tenn-Speed, which has been fitted with some new modifications by Rook, teleports to the next dimension, with Ben screaming as the speed increases. Ben 23 as Electricyeti struggles to hold off the robots, and the powerful shots seem to be overwhelming him. Without warning, Ben 23,000 and Ben teleport at the same time, both looking at each other with pure confusion. As the two are about to ask for an explanation as to who the both of them are, Ben 23 has already become Speedyquick, holding the two and running all the way to the location of Billy Billions. The team of Tetrax Shard, Sevenseven, and Azmuth are already battling the robots, with Tetrax using his diamond shards, Sevenseven using his machine guns, and Azmuth using the Intellectuary to defeat the rushing opposition. The team manages to make it just in time, and Ben 23 reverts as he sees his team fighting. Ben, eager to get some of the action, transforms into Rath, getting furious and fighting the robots with pure brutality. Rath yells that the minions are nothing but pure scrap metal. Billy Billions is dissatisfied with the events, and hits Rath with an atomic mini-bomb. Ben 23,000 worries, and becomes Mr. Mucky, sending his fire to all of the robots that are fresh and headed his way. Ben 23 sees that the two need some assistance, and activates the Omnitrix, choosing Giant-Manster to completely stop the threat. Rath is jealous of the fighting that he is not involved in, and joins with the two to finish the job. Billy Billions breaks down and says that it costed him his entire trust fund to create the robots. Ben makes a small point as he reverts, noting the Billions part of his name. Billy's sadness turns to anger, and summons his power ship to take him home. Unfortunately for him, Giant-Manster crushes his ship, with him in it. He falls into 23,000's hands, with the latter saying that he will put him where he belongs. Just as he was about to leave, Ben 23 tells his future self that he can't wait to see how cool he will be in the future. 23,000 says to just wait and see as he leaves. As Ben 23 is about to leave, Ben asks him if he can join the alliance in the main dimension. 23 says that he would have to finish filming his movie, and Ben shakes his hand, noting his allegiance. Major Events *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23), Tetrax Shard (Dimension 23), Sevenseven (Dimension 23), and Azmuth (Dimension 23) make their ''The Omniwars ''debuts. *Ben 23,000 makes his debut. *Billy Billions makes his ''The Omniwars ''debut. *Electricyeti makes his ''The Omniwars ''debut. *Giant Manster and Speedyquick make their debuts. *Ben 23 joins the resistance. Characters *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) (main character of this episode; first re-appearance) *Ben 23,000 (first appearance) *Ben Tennyson *Tetrax Shard (Dimension 23) (first re-appearance) *Sevenseven (Dimension 23) (first re-appearance) *Azmuth (Dimension 23) (first re-appearance) Villains *Billy Billions (first re-appearance) *Computron (first re-appearance) *Computron's Minions (first re-appearance) Aliens Used '''By Ben 23; *Electricyeti (first re-appearance) *Speedyquick (first appearance) *Giant-Manster (first appearance) By Ben 23,000; *Copy Copy (first appearance by Ben 23,000) *Mr. Mucky (first appearance by Ben 23,000) By Ben *Rath Trivia *The title of this episode is an allusion to the 2009 movie, 2012. * * Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars